I love him
by Please Moo With Me
Summary: It is from Esme's POV and it is where she jumps off the cliff and gets turned.


**Dont own it, wish I did but I dont. **

As she stared out over the edge of the cliff, getting ready to jump, Esme thought of everything she had been through. The time Charles beat her so much she was taken to hospital, her parents telling her to be quiet about it. He wouldn't leave her side, for fear of the real story getting out. When she went home and was told to rest, but couldn't. When he left for war, how happy she felt. When he came back how much she just wanted to escape. The baby, her reason for running. The Baby was the only thing that kept her from doing this long ago. Then, he died. She couldn't go home. She had nothing. She desperately wanted a reason to keep living, but she found none.

As she stared out over the cliff, into the empty night, she remembered a day, when she was only sixteen, when she had fallen out of a tree and broken her leg. Dr. Carlisle Cullen, the doctor who had treated her was so handsome, he was all she could think about for days even weeks afterwards. In her mind she saw his perfect face, remembered the oddly cool temperature of his hands, how her heart skipped beats at his touch. Why was she thinking of him now, right at this moment? Was he her new reason to live? Should she go and find him? Then just as she was about to take a step back, to think, the cliff underneath her crumbled. She fell, for what seemed like forever into the darkness and then, she was unconscious.

The next thing she knew she was lying awake in an unfamiliar room. She let out a loud scream as her senses returned. She felt like her veins were on fire, then she felt a cool hand through her hair and a familiar voice soothing her. Her heart skipped a beat. She tried to tell him she decided not to jump and was about to back out but with every second she was forgetting more and more. She was going to jump, was all she could remember. She let herself drift into unconsciousness again.

When she woke up this time she felt odd, everything was louder and everything she saw she saw differently, like her senses had been heightened. She stood up, cautiously and looked around.

Carlisle walked into the room. He seemed strangely nervous as he approached her.

"Hello." He said softly. "I am-"

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen." Esme interrupted him.

"Oh, I see you remember me, that makes this easier. What I am about to tell you, you may not understand or you may hate me for it but..." He hesitated. "After you jumped off the cliff I couldn't let you die, so, I turned you. Edward and I are both vampires. And now you are too, welcome to the family."

"I'm… a…vampire?" She asked, a little sheepish at the idea.

"Yes." He replied, simply.

"Do I eat… people?" She whispered.

"Well that is entirely up to you, we, Edward and I, don't we eat only animals." This made Esme feel a lot better.

"Now." He said, "would you like a shower? We have clothes, in your size. That's why I stepped out before, I thought you might want new clothes, but I will let you but your underwear." He said. If Esme could blush she would have been.

"OK." She said.

She put on the ridiculously expensive clothes he bought her and walked back to the room that she was told to go back to, Carlisle said he would be back soon, she should just wait here. As she sat, eagerly awaiting his return, growing more anxious by the second, she could only think of him.

"I love him," She suddenly said and before she even realized it was true, Edward was at the door.

"Is that right?" He said.

"Apparently," she said, trusting Edward immediately.

"You should tell him," he said, matter-of-factly.

"Why would I do that? He doesn't feel the same way." She said, even she could hear the ache of sadness in her voice as she said it. There were a few moments of silence until Carlisle re-entered the room. Esme has something she needs to tell you." Edward said, smirking at Esme.

Esme immediately regretted admitting to Edward it was true.

**_Ok, yes there is a cheesy line in there, I had to put one. REVIEW!!! please._**


End file.
